


Heroes in Therapy; Azrael/Jean-Paul Valley

by JayEclipse



Category: Azrael: Agent of the Bat (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics)
Genre: Anyways they've had a pretty troubled life, Azrael is an alter, Gen, Heroes in Crisis (DCU) Fix-It, Heroes in Therapy, I've got a lot of headcanons about their system, Jean-Paul has DID, Some some therapy was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Azrael/Jean-Paul speak about a few of their issues.





	Heroes in Therapy; Azrael/Jean-Paul Valley

**Author's Note:**

> They are a system, fight me dc. Anyways some of Jean-Paul dialogue won’t make much sense if you don’t know about justice league odyssey

_AZRAEL in full costume sits arms crossed staring at the camera. It’s impossible to read his expression through the mask._

_A: We were surprised when we were invited to come and talk here, frankly i thought Batman and his associates assumed that unless we’re acting out, doing harm, that we’re fine._

_He looks aside from the camera._

_A: And i understand that, i am an agent of justice and an agent of the bat. _

_He looks back, dead on to the camera._

_A: I understand i am thought of as a means to an end._

_He sighs and takes off the mask, a rigid held sternness fades into a faint sadness and JEAN-PAUL lets his arms fall to his lap and glaces off to the side and back to the camera several times._

_JP: My whole life has been in the hands of others. The Order that entrenched so much of their doctrine into me that i still sometimes can’t unravel my own thoughts from what was ingrained. My mental health issues that at different points left me traumatized by my alters and homeless for a while. _

_He looks down at the ground and picks at his sleeve._

_JP: The suit of sorrows that let an evil AI into my head and left me with a Batman one. And recently **I** felt a draw to venture to space._

_His expression goes from sadness to frustration. His fist is clenched._

_JP: But that draw was just yet another thing that took my control away._

_JP: Took my loyalty by force._

_JP: Harmed my friends._

_He stares deadpan at the camera, it’s different than how AZRAEL did. There is loss behind his eyes._

_JP: And made me a means to an end.”_

_Tears form in the corner of his eyes and he puts the mask back on. AZRAEL gets up and leaves, the door shut behind him._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look something not Earth 33! Woo!


End file.
